Lord Voldemort's Nightmare
by Molly et Wobbles
Summary: Even Voldemort has to sleep sometime, but those are the times his worst fears come to life. -Wobbles


**This is Wobbles' story! But Molly helped me with some ideas. Enjoy!**

_Voldemort POV_

I vaguely observed the silver snake glinting on the wall opposite my resting spot, the mark of Slytherin, of the purity of Blood. How well I have accomplished what Grindelwald had only fantasized about, soon the scum of this world… My cheek twitched with the shadow of the smile that I have happily destroyed decades ago, since _I_, Lord Voldemort, would not be found portraying such _lowly_ human behaviour.

My thoughts overlapped each other and blurred. My subconsciousness started to dominate my mind.

A most hateful thing, sleep, a waste of time in which I could have been cleansing the earth even further from unworthy creatures. They who try to act like our equals, as though they have the qualities of what makes one an adequate being. Every moment not devoted to eliminating those _things_ is an insult to the true meaning of magic.

Ah, but there is another reason why I despise sleeping…

A swooshing sound distracted me from my thoughts. I slowly sat up, lightly holding out my wand. The room seemed highly in focus, and I no longer feel fatigued. Strange, but pleasing. Why, I may have finally annihilated my need for sleep. But now is not the moment to ponder my abilities, I must make good use of this time.

I strode across the smooth floor, a single candle reflected on the black surface.

Suddenly, the flame blazed, and I found myself flat against the stone floor, body stinging from the impact. Had I just been…struck down? I stood up with murderous rage and looked around. What is this? A female figure is running towards me with her wand held aloft. My eyes narrowed and I clenched the fist holding my wand, well, that is what I imagined I was holding. Looking down, I saw my hand covered in thick soot, and holding a long piece of charcoal, which crumbled away to reveal a blackened feather shaft that had once belonged to the golden plume of a phoenix.

_Ah, my wand._

I screamed with anger at the unknown opponent I now faced. She _will_ pay for daring to exist. My most potent weapon is lost, but_ I_ am never helpless.

"_Come," _I whispered to my precious Nagini,_ "Come, and defend your master."_ Nagini was nowhere near, but she always hears the call of Lord Voldemort. As I waited for her to come, I noticed the face of the witch standing before me.

_MOLLY WEASLEY_

"I speak for every human being when I say that I despise you to the core of my being," she uttered quietly, a spark of hatred in her eyes, her face a most horrifying expression.

No, not horrifying, for nothing horrifies Lord Voldemort...

Suddenly, she pounced, and slashed her wand towards my face. A strange feeling of vulnerability engulfed me. Expecting excruciating pain, I closed my eyes and cringed, but felt nothing. Blinking, I realised I was sinking through the floor, my legs already submerged. The Weasley woman stared down at me.

"No! Have mercy!"Those words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself, but that is irrelevant, I was…_dying._ Falling through what I always assumed was solid marble, I struggled to climb on top of the temperamental substance. My limbs were flailing wildly but making no progress.

A pair of yellow eyes was suddenly staring at me.

"_Nagini, attack!"_ I whispered desperately. What I saw next would certainly classify as my worst fear.

Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the Lost Diadem, Marvolo's Ring, and my old diary, all lying mutilated on the floor. Nagini raised her head delicately, she let out a soft hiss, then collapsed, the snake's body deflated like a balloon, leaving behind a fetid-looking pile of skin.

"NO!" I shrieked. I am now feebly trying to sustain my existence, all the horcruxes were gone. The weakness I feel was terrifying, never was I in such danger.

I refuse to be slain in such a manner, I _would_ find a way to break free, my rise to power would have been in vain if I chose to lay here like a snivelling mudblood.

With sheer will power, I broke free of the spell keeping me in the floor and dashed towards the door. I have never tried to run so fast, yet I feel as if I have never even walked so slowly. The panic in me grew as Molly Weasley seemed to glide effortlessly behind me. She was catching up ever so quickly.

She reached me, and with her wand pointed at my chest, I knew from her lethal thoughts that there was no escape.

She opened her mouth to scream a curse, and I opened mine in a screech of hopeless fear.

--

Harry woke with his scar prickling.

Covered in cold sweat and with his heart beating furiously, he knew he had just had a nightmare, although he had no recollection of it.

"Hey Harry! Hurry up, my mum has breakfast ready!" Ron's head poked in through the doorway, making Harry jump. He got dressed hurriedly and went downstairs to the Weasleys' kitchen.

He walked into the room where the Weasleys were gathered,

"Hey Harry!"

"Good morning!"

"Hi!"

The Weasleys greeted Harry cheerfully.

"Harry dear, would you like some eggs? Bacon? Toast? Orange juice?" Mrs Weasley asked, smiling kindly at Harry.

Harry couldn't help it, he flinched.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Er yes, yes I am..." Harry eyebrows furrowed as he realised what just happened. Did he just feel _fear _at the sight of Ron's mother?

--

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I awoke with a bloodcurdling yell. I sat up and attempted to regain my composure, but could not stop the dreadful feeling in my chest. Well, there is nothing I can do about that. I decided to ignore it.

_Dreams,_ ugh, I frowned my displeasure.

The luminous green globes on the wall reflected the silver snake, which suddenly reminded me of my previous thoughts.

Now, as I was saying, the other reason I despise sleeping…

**Wobbles: Please Review!! And also, harsh criticisms are accepted!**


End file.
